happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Easter Special (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Happy Feet: The Easter Special written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Arrival of the Easter Bunny". Plot (Back on Easter Island, a Easter Baster and his grasshopper sidekick found footprints of the theft stealing the easter basket) *Easter Bunny: The eggs! *Grasshopper: What's wrong EB? *Easter Bunny: The easter egg have been directly stolen from last night. I leave it outside but someone must have took it. *Grasshopper: Wait? What is that smell coming from? *Easter Bunny: I believe it has candy inside. It must come from this way. *Grasshopper: The ocean? *Easter Bunny: Yes. Let's go. *hold his grasshopper friend and hop on a boat* *Grasshopper: Where are we going? *Easter Bunny: I know the way. Let's go. *sail the boat* (The Easter Bunny and the grasshopper sail the boat to Antarctica. In Snowy Plains.) *Mumble: Sven, is there something you like to see? *Sven: No. Not even in a snow mile or a hour. I'm just here to check things. *Mumble: But we just got here already. *Shippo: Is there anything to check out? *Phoenix: No. There's nothing to worry about. *Ramón: Lucky me. (Fargo with the easter basket headed to the mountains) *Mumble: Oh boy, i knew he was stealing something. *Ramón: I saw him back at Puffin-Land. He has the basket! *Erik: What a theft. *Sven: Come on, my uncle must be on crimes. (In the mountains) *Fargo: Well, well, well. Where can i hide the eggs? I hope the skuas don't go after them. (In the top of the mountain where the group is) *Mumble: There is it. *Sven: Okay, we have to get on the last mountain. I'm scared that skuas will go after this basket. *Mumble: That's bad. I know what we can do. *Erik: We have to be careful. *Sven: Right. I see what i can do. *Erik: What happen if the skuas found the eggs? *Mumble: Oh boy, they be eating like crazy. Better watch out Erik. *Erik: Okay daddy. *Sven: Oh look, there's the basket. *Mumble: Can you stop worrying already and we know where the basket is. *Sven: Sorry Mumbly. I was a bit nervous. *Erik: Let's go. Watch, the ice bridge is broken. *Sven: Then i have to take turns holding you guys to the other side. *Mumble: That's fine by me. *Phoenix: It may take some time. *Erik: I go first. *Sven: You're first Ear-rik. *Erik: Yay. *Mumble: Good luck Erik. *Erik: Okay daddy. *Sven: Okay Ear-rik. Here we go. *hold Erik to the other side and land him to the other side* There. *Mumble: Okay. My turn. *Sven: Okay, here you go Mumbly. *fly to Mumble and hold him to the other side and drop him off* *Mumble: Thank you. *Ramón: Hey. What about us. *Sven: Oh. *grab Ramón to the other side and drop him off* *Phoenix: And me? *Sven: Sure. *grab Phoenix to the other side and drop him off* *Phoenix: Thank you very much. *Sven: You're welcome and now to the basket. (In the cave where the basket is held) *Mumble: Wow, lucky the skuas didn't steal one of the eggs enough. *Phoenix: Look like a good hiding spot he has place in. *Ramón: I didn't know these eggs are colorful. *Erik: Why are they pink, green, blue and colorful? *Sven: Oh no, the colors have changed. *Mumble: What's the matter Sven? Is it bad luck? *Sven: I believe so. But you better watch out. Bad things could happen in life. *Erik: I see it? The colors do changed. *Mumble: Or maybe there fake. *Sven: Fake? It smell like candy in here. *Erik: Ooh, there might be special chicks inside. *Mumble: in your dreams Erik. *Erik: Ha ha, very funny. *Sven: Papa Oom Mow Mow, let's just get it over with my friends. *Dargo: Hey, who is trying to go after the eggs? *Sven: Dargo? *Ramón: I knew it was you all along. *Dargo: Ah Sven, i didn't see you here. *Mumble: Dargo, these skuas have done something bad to the eggs. *Dargo: Hey, no skuas have gone after the eggs. *Erik: No skua touched them? *Dargo: No. They smell good. *Sven: What are you up to uncle? *Dargo: Ah, fresh eggs from the basket. *Mumble: Are you trying to hide something from us? *Dargo: Ha ha. Very funny. I see what you did here. *Mumble: What did we do? *Erik: Yeah, what did we do? *Dargo: Those are my eggs! *Sven: Oh, wait a minute. You're having babies? *Dargo: No. I do not have any babies, they're mine. *Mumble: I don't know where they belong to. Give them back to the animals. *Dargo: No. You tried to fool me, aren't you. *Erik: I didn't know your uncle was bad. *Sven: What? *Dargo: Stop stealing my eggs! *Sven: Oh no. lets get outta here. *grab the basket with his feet and fly off* *Dargo: Stop right here! *Mumble: Let's stop the theft. *Erik: He's going after the basket. *Mumble: Let's go the other way. *Ramón: Come on macho. I knew bad luck is gonna happen to us. *Phoenix: Get that basket! (With Sven) *Sven: Where does the birds get the eggs from? *Dargo: Give me the basket! *Sven: No, it belong to their rightful owners. *Dargo: Stop right here, these eggs are not yours! *Sven: Don't make me drop them to the skuas. *Dargo: You're coming here right now! *Sven: Stop it man. *Dargo: Gimmie the basket. *Sven: No! *Dargo: Then i would have to take it myself. *Sven: Stop it uncle. *Dargo: Give me the basket! *Sven: No, please! *Dargo: *drop the basket* Sven! *Sven: Look what you done? *fly after the eggs* *Dargo: Ahh! (With Mumble, Phoenix, Ramón and Erik) *Mumble: Oh no, the eggs. *Erik: They're falling. *Mumble: We need to get them back no matter what. *Erik: Let's go. *Mumble: Come on, it's a long way down from here. (Back with Sven, he fly over the river) *Sven: Don't worry basket, i will bring you back to your parents. *Dargo: I found you! *Sven: Oh no, he's back! *Dargo: Yes i'm back! *Sven: Stop following me. *Dargo: Give me that stupid basket! *Sven: No! *Dargo: Then i have to do it myself. *Sven: The eggs! *Dargo: I'm going after them. *Sven: Stop uncle. *Dargo: Watch where you're going. *Sven: They're going to fall. *Dargo: I'm going to eat them all! *Sven: What did he say? (Back with Mumble, Phoenix, Ramón and Erik, they went into the lake) *Erik: The eggs! *Mumble: Oh no, they're in the water. The parents are going to be so mad at this. *Erik: Why is there another puffin chasing Sven? *Mumble: I don't know, but we gotta save him. *Erik: Yeah, let's go. *Mumble: Okie dokie. Here we go again. *Erik: What are you waiting for? Swim in the lake. *Mumble: Okay, i'll do it. *swim in the lake* *Erik: I'm coming along. *swim in the lake* *Ramón: Don't forget the man. *swim in the lake* *Phoenix: Don't leave me behind. *swim in the lake* *Mumble: What are you doing? *Erik: I'm swimming. *Mumble: It's too risky for you. *Erik: But i want to catch the eggs. *Mumble: Be careful with the waterfall. *Erik: I will daddy. *Mumble: Hurry up. The eggs are about to fall. *Sven: Come on guys, he's after the eggs. *Mumble: Oh no. *Dargo: Alright. The eggs are mine! *Mumble: *hold Dargo to the water* Gotcha! *Dargo: No! Get off of me. *Mumble: Not today. *Sven: Um Mumbly, we're about to fall. *Mumble: Uh oh. *Dargo: Fool. (The gang fell down to the waterfall) *Mumble, Phoenix, Ramón and Erik: *scream by falling* *Sven: *flying* The eggs! *Dargo: *flying* They're falling to the water! *Sven: This is all your fault uncle! (The eggs fell to the water as Mumble and Erik fell to the water too) *Mumble: Erik, are you okay? *Erik: Yes daddy. *Mumble: Let's go back to the snow. *Erik: Fine daddy. *Ramón: That was scary. *Phoenix: What a splash. *Sven: Mumbly, Ear-rik! *Dargo: What are you doing brat? *Sven: Get out of the way! *Dargo: I am going after them no matter what! *Sven: Stop uncle. I can't believe you lost the eggs. *Dargo: You lost them all because of you. *Sven: This is all your fault! *Dargo: You have the most annoying voice in your life. Ugh, i'm getting the heck out of here. *fly away* *Sven: Uncle wait! Oh no, what have i done? *Mumble: Sven, it's okay. He left. *Sven: What is wrong with me? *Erik: Nothing is wrong with you. *Mumble: You're just fine. Just like my father. *Sven: No. This is a disaster, who i am? *Erik: You are the Mighty Sven. *Sven: Shame on my uncle. I can't let the eggs down for this. We need to find them quickly before the fishes and predators get them all. *Mumble: Right back at ya. *Erik: I hope they don't get turned into yolk. *Sven: That won't happen at all young man. Let's find them now. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Erik: I found them floating in the water. *Mumble: Oh my, i hope they're not dried enough. *Sven: Clean at last. Safe and sound. *Mumble: Get the basket. *Erik: Did the colors came off? *Mumble: No. They're alright. They're not real eggs after all. *Sven: They look plastic. *Mumble: I knew these alien stuff came out of nowhere. Dargo is wrong! *Sven: He wasn't stealing the real eggs after all. *Mumble: We should say that we're sorry to him. *Erik: What? *Sven: It was all a mistake. It shakes like something is inside. *Mumble: Don't open them! *Sven: I'm not trying to open like it's a treasure chest or something. Did a pirate try to hire a parrot for duty? *Mumble: Someone's left their booty on the other side. *laugh* *Sven: *laugh* Very funny Mumbly. *Erik: *put the eggs back in the basket* I'm done. *Sven: We should deliever them to the ocean. Come on, we need to find a boat to drop this basket off so the leopard seals don't feed them to the kids. *Mumble: I'm on it. Let's go guys. *Ramón: Okie dokie. *Phoenix: Here we go again. (In the lake, close to the ocean) *Erik: Are we in the Forbidden Shore? *Mumble: No. This is where all the boats has sunken. We need to find a clean one to sail it off to someone. Someone must have forgotten this basket. *Sven: Can we build one? *Mumble: We can't build one right now. We don't have a partner with us to build. How about you look for a boat and that's it. *Sven: That's a good idea Mumbly. Here we go! (In the boat area) *Mumble: That's a lot of dead ships over here. *Sven: Yeah. We need to find one so we can send the basket somewhere. *Erik: That's why Dargo won't find the eggs in the first place. *Mumble: We better keep on looking. They might be in here somewhere. *Sven: I don't see a thing. *Erik: The boat! *Mumble: Keep looking for a empty one. It's the only thing we can get. *Sven: I know what i can do Mumbly. But they're too many sunken ships in the land. *Mumble: Look like a sort of a series of pirate ships that got sunken during the past battles. *Sven: I would never work for a pirate. I thought pirates take over lands for mercy. *Erik: I never seen a pirate before in Antarctica. *Mumble: Yeah. They never come into the cold weather like this. *Sven: Too tough for a captain. Keep looking boys. *Mumble: We're looking! *Sven: Right on. Right in. (Back with the Eater Bunny and grasshopper on the small boat) *Easter Bunny: Where are we now? *Grasshopper: We're about to arrive in Antarctica shortly. *Easter Bunny: Keep sailing. (Back with the penguins) *Mumble: I never seen any skeletons around here. *Ramón: My amigos would be shocked about this. *Phoenix: The flags are ripped apart like paper. *Erik: Bad water, don't touch. *Sven: Guys, i found people! *Mumble: What? *Sven: They're on the other side! Come on, they must be friendly! *Mumble: New people, come on guys. *Ramón: Another day, another arrival. (At the beach side as the boat arrives) *Mumble: Who are those creatures? *Sven: They're coming right now. *Easter Bunny: Hello guys. I'm wondering if you have my basket. *Sven: We have your basket right here. Safe and sound. *Easter Bunny: Ah ha! I knew you guys were the thefts all along. *Phoenix: What? Don't hurt us. *Ramón: We didn't do anything wrong. *Grasshopper: Prove it. *Mumble: It was Dargo who stole the basket. But we got it back from him. *Easter Bunny: Dargo? *Grasshopper: He stole the basket? It's right in your side you boys. *Erik: The basket is right here. *Easter Bunny: What do you guys what? *Mumble: We're not causing any trouble. *Sven: We just wanted to help. *Ramón: Let's head to Adelie-Land for now to see my friends. Sven need to see Lovelace for a while. *Sven: Oh Lovelace, he was a pal of mine. *Grasshopper: What is Dargo up to now? *Erik: You know, he wanted revenge. *Mumble: I'm scared that he would ally with the skuas and capture every egg around. *Easter Bunny: Don't worry boys, i'm joining on your side. *Mumble: Alright, let's go to Adelie-Land and rest for a while. *Easter Bunny: We come along. *Grasshopper: Oh yeah, piece of cake. *Mumble: Hop along. *Sven: Time to go to Adelie-Land. *Ramón: We know the way, but i'm going to teach you how to get to Adelie-Land on time. It's easy since the continent is like a broken curled circle. *Easter Bunny: More like a curled line as said on the map. *Mumble: What are you waiting for? Let's sail. *Grasshopper: Sail to Adelie-Land. *Easter Bunny: Off you go my friend. (The Easter Bunny sail the sailboat to Adelie-Land with the penguins on board) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Easter Special (Chapter 3) Previous: Happy Feet: The Easter Special (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories Category:Chapters